Kingdom of Daventry (unofficial)
The Kingdom of Daventry has appeared in fan fiction including fan games. AGDI universe Originally known as Daventria, Daventry was founded by the immortal Legenimor over a thousand years before KQ2+ (probably year 0 date) when the First Mages (Ancients) first landed on the world. The game shows Castle Daventry is back in its original location as seen in King's Quest 1. Around a thousand years before while the Grand War was being fought, Legenimor chose to give up his power to the cosmos. This upset his brother who chose to disappear and search for 'the item' that would allow him to regain his brother's power. Legenimor's decision proved to be his last, as he was killed defending the kingdom. With Morgeilen gone, Granthithor the First Knight of Daventry succeeded Legenimor as king. Granthithor ruled the kingdom for fifty years before passing the crown on. Granthithor's descendant ruled Daventry and went on to found other kingdoms over the centuries. Locations *Carrot Gardens *Serene Lake *Beautiful Lake *Gloomy Clearing *Swampy Lake *Clear Lake *Mirror Lake *Dark Forest (unofficial) *Bird Tree *Clover Patch BI universe Daventry is made up of several locations from the original King's Quest, but locations are jumbled about a bit. The Ancient Well is located to the south of the Raging River (near Mushroom Isle) and west of the Door into Mountain (similar to its location in KQ3). The Woodcutter's house is located east of the Door into Mountain. Later upon Valanice's return, she is able to reach a bridge leading to the Gnome Isle. Valanice can also visit the Court of Daventry (graphics taken from PQ1). IA universe Daventry's layout in the King's Quest 3 remake is not consistent with how it was in the original King's Quest 3. However, certain screens bare resemblance to locations seen in Daventry in King's Quest I (remake) and V. When Gwydion comes down from the mountain he first comes down above the Door into Mountain. To the north was a burnt woodland, although he could head in that direction there was nothing that interested him. To the south was a great chasm likely caused by an earthquake and fallen boulders. To the west was the Ancient Well filled with boulders the west and south was blocked by a cliff wall of stone. To the north was the cottage of a gnome near a dried river moat to its west. A wooden bridge crossed the moat. The path beyond lead to a hill overlooking the valley where Castle Daventry was located (as seen in KQV). Paths lead down to the castle's empty moat and its closed gate. A large boulder blocked the path to the western edge of the castle, however it was possible to head east along the wall, reaching a stone bridge that crossed eastern section of the moat. Nothing of interest lied beyond. A path passes by one of Daventry's lakes, leading to the sea, where a dock has been setup to berth ships. IF Universe In the King's Quest ZZT series, the Island of Daventry is greatly inconsistent with how it is seen in the official lore though somewhat similar to the KQ3 charts and the King's Quest Companion, 1st Edition maps. In the game Daventry is a continent located in a world known as King's Quest, it lies south of the Island of Tamir, and east of the Island of Llewdor. The eastern part of the island is comprised of the Aberian Desert, while western part of the island is the Kingdom of Daventry. Between Castle Daventry and the Aberian Desert is the Elven Village of Dhurgei. North of the Kingdom of Daventry floating above the northern reaches of the kingdom is the Andropodia Uplands. The designers of King's Quest ZZT have the characters within the game refer to the world of Daventry as "King's Quest". POS universe Category:Places (KQ1VGA) Category:Places (KQ2RTS) Category:Places (ZZT) Category:Places (TSL) Category:Places (KQ3IA) Category:Places (KQ2_1/4)